Crime is Money
is a case featured in Criminal Case: City of Trevino as the sixth case of the game. It is the final one to take place in the San Roberto district of Trevino. Plot Previously, the team had discovered the Liar’s secret camp and the mastermind had wanted to recruit the depressed citizens to blow up the district. Jefferson and the player wanted to inspect the site, only to find the shot body of criminal Dolores Johnson, who (per Isabela) was ironically killed by the Liar. Jefferson and the player flagged CIA agent Clara Sanchez, journalist Delilah Anderson, and entrepreneur Kuro Yamamoto. Based on Aaron’s calculation, it was confirmed that the killer shot the victim from a port named Puerto Roberto. The team then added the head of Trevino Bank Velvet Bush and bodyguard Ontario Hughes (whose sniper rifle was used to murder Dolores) as suspects. Soon, the mastermind abducted Officer Perez and encouraged the team to stop investigating the murder to get him back. In addition, Delilah discovered that the victim had faked her disappearance news. Finally, the Liar, and by extension, Dolores’ killer and Perez’s abductor, was revealed to be Velvet. Upon admitting to her crimes, Velvet declared that when she was young, her parents divorced due to her mother’s extravagant behavior and her mother gained custody of her. Her mother was very depressed and always blamed her for everything she did although it was right, making her target the depressed ones. She worked hard to get the position of Jamie Stafford’s second-in-command so she would easily cause the stock market crashed so that there would be more depressed people to be caught by her, Larry, and Dolores. They then got their recruits to blow up the entire San Roberto so that the trio would get the full control of the district. Disagreed, Dolores planned to report to the police and unfortunately, Velvet shot Dolores with a shotgun due to “the betrayal”. Refused to tell Perez’s location, Judge Pennington sentenced Velvet to life in jail for killing Dolores and manipulating Georgina Taylor into killing her husband, Viviana de la Cruz into bribing the contest organizer. Post-trial, Aaron tracked Perez to a secret bunker under the Liar’s camp, where, Jefferson and the player found a fainted Officer Perez. After Brittney ensured that he was safe, he stated that while he was investigating the camp, Velvet caught him betraying her and then locked him at the secret bunker, where, he overheard Velvet calling to the team. When asked about his part in the scheme, he told the team that he had infiltrated Velvet’s group to inspect the scheme. That explained why his accusation towards Larry of having connections to Tom’s murder was true. Meanwhile, Chief McKinney and the player tried to make Velvet to talk. Initially refused to cooperate, she finally directed them to Puerto Roberto. There, the team (with Maisie's aid) was able to disarm the detonator that was going to blow up San Roberto. After returning her inkblot test, Isabela was able to return the recruits into their normal states. After all the events, Mayor Westfield came to the station and stated that he decided not to increase the taxes as it caused problem instead of a solution. While congratulating the team for their work, he reported that the Trevino Police was invited to a beach party in Frente del Rio. Summary Victim *'Dolores Johnson' (found shot in the back of the head) Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Velvet Bush' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer uses a pencil. *The killer sweats excessively. *The killer has dandruff. *The killer wears eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Chapter 1 *Investigate The Liar's Camp. (Clues: Locked Camera, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Clara Sanchez) *Ask Clara Sanchez why she was present at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: The Liar's Camp investigated; New Crime Scene: Victim's Room) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Clues: Notes Handwriting, Faded Card) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Dolores' Handwriting from the Victim) *Examine Notes from the Victim. (Result: Residue) *Analyze Residue. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a pencil) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card) *Question Kuro Yamamoto if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera Person) *Examine Mysterious Person. (Result: Delilah Anderson) *Question Delilah Anderson about the victim's relationships to her. (Prerequisite: Delilah Anderson identified on Portrait) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Puerto Roberto. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Dirt) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Logo) *Examine Logo. (Result: Trevino Bank; New Suspect: Velvet Bush) *Ask Velvet Bush if she witnessed the victim. (Prerequisite: Trevino Bank identified; Profile updated: Velvet is a marksman) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Sniper Rifle; Murder Weapon registered; Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sweats excessively; New Suspect: Ontario Hughes) *Confront Ontario Hughes about his sniper rifle. (Prerequisite: Sniper Rifle analyzed; Profile updated: Ontario is a marksman and sweats excessively) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Pillow, Threatening Message Name) *Examine Pillow. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Question Kuro of having an affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile updated: Kuro is a marksman, uses a pencil and sweats excessively) *Examine Faded Name. (Result: C. Sanchez) *Ask Clara Sanchez about her threatening to the victim. (Prerequisite: C. Sanchez decoded; Profile updated: Clara is a marksman, uses a pencil, and sweats excessively) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Loading Pier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Handbag, Package, Faded Diary) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Erased Paper) *Examine Erased Paper. (Result: Notes; Profile updated: Velvet uses a pencil) *Confront Velvet about the victim's harassment towards her. (Profile updated: Velvet sweats excessively) *Examine Package. (Result: Reaped Rose) *Ask Ontario why the victim sent him a reaped flower. (Prerequisite: Earpiece restored; Profile updated: Ontario uses a pencil) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Notes on Diary) *Analyze Notes on Diary. (09:00:00) *Question Delilah about her discovery about Dolores' fake disappearance news. (Prerequisite: Notes on Diary analyzed; Profile updated: Delilah is a marksman, uses a pencil, and sweats excessively) *Investigate Table. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Locked Tablet, Hand Towel) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dandruff) *Examine Hand Towel. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Truth No More (6/6). (No stars) Truth No More (6/6) *Confront Velvet regarding their plans to blow up the district. (Available after unlocking the start) *Investigate Puerto Roberto. (Prerequisite: Larry interrogated; Clue: Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Detonator) *Analyze Detonator. (09:00:00) *Get Isabela to deprogram the recruits from blowing up the district once again. (All tasks must be done first; Prerequisite: Detonator analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Clue: Inkblot Test) *Examine Inkblot Test. (Result: Psychology Analysis) *See what can Isabela do with the result of the psychology analysis. (Prerequisite: Psychology Analysis unraveled) *Investigate The Liar’s Camp. (Available after unlocking the start; Clue: Door Control Panel) *Examine Door Control Panel. (Result: Unlocked Panel Perez) *Analyze Officer Perez. (09:00:00) *Question Officer Perez about the chronology of his abduction. (Prerequisite: Officer Perez analyzed) *Visit Mayor Westfield per his request. (All tasks must be done first) *Move on to a new crime. (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Trevino)